Fire and Ice
by SNOGIRL
Summary: They were playing a dangerous game: He with fire, and her with ice. They both should have known that opposites attract no matter how hard they try to resist.
1. Appearances

**Fire and Ice**

**Summary: There's a costume ball for Korra and when she arrives, no one recognizes her. Mako attends with Asami, but only has eyes for Korra. One dance with a certain council man seems to be too much for poor Mako and he whisked her away for a dance, but everything goes south when Asami sees. Will Mako win back Korra before she's gone for good?**

**P.S. If you want to see what inspired Korra's dress, check out the link on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned, never will.**

I fidgeted as Katara hemmed my dress, and she gave me a light tap on the ankle, murmuring around the needle in her mouth. "Orra, top oving." I locked my muscles, trying my best not to sway. This was worse than my first meditation, and I had been standing here for far longer than that. Jinora squirmed on my shoulders, piling my hair higher and higher. Curls cascaded down from the simple twist she had teased my long hair into, already dusted with powdery snow.

Ikki raced around, grabbing scissors for Katara and pins for Jinora. "Why don't you just go?" I wheedled as Katara appeared from underneath the kimono's translucent billowing folds. I reached up to brush the curls away from my face, no easy feat with my draping sleeves, only to have my hand slapped away. I scowled at Jinora's stern face in the mirror. A similar sight greeted me as Katara moved to get up. "You're the wife of a past Avatar. Doesn't that count for anything?"

She chuckled, and waved Pema forward, who was carrying a box bearing the Southern Water tribe's crest. She opened it slowly, and a beautiful hairpiece lay in soft blue silk, looking as though it was made out of ice. It was beautiful, more unique than any snowflake, sparkling like the winter stars and as luminous as the full moon. Jinora floated off my shoulders, carefully as to not wreck my hair. Katara looked nostalgic, the moment seeming bittersweet for her. She gently picked it up, arranging it in my hair just so.

Even Ikki was silent, knowing better than to speak and break the fragile silence. I looked at Katara in the mirror, seeing her ageless eyes brim with tears. She smiled sadly, placing her hands on my shoulders. "I was given this on my wedding day. Pema wore it on hers. Now it's your turn."

My eyes were wet, and I sniffled, whisking away a tear that threatened to fall. "Katara-" I whispered, holding trembling hands over my mouth. She smiled through her own tears, and ushered the rest out to finish my costume. Bending only the tiniest trickles of water, we wove intricate lace patterns of frost on any exposed skin. As soon as the last drop was frozen, she stepped back to admire her work.

Her gaze dropped to the hollow of my throat, and her fingers reached up to her own, taking only a moment to decide something before reaching behind her and unfastening one of the most beautiful necklaces I'd ever seen. It was simplistic but somehow elegant, all the lines finding another across its smooth surface.

"This was my mother's." she murmured, tightening it around my own neck. I stood, frozen as I took in the unearthly sight in front of me: I was pale as snow, my dark hair sparkling with tiny snowflakes, my kohl lined eyes wide and calculating. The kimono spilled in soft silky folds down the length of my body, one layer of color blending into the next. When I moved it looked as though I was the very ocean itself, awash in moonlight.

I turned, and for a moment, I saw what Katara looked like through Aang's eyes the day they were married and felt a deep resonating joy that lingered for a moment before slipping away. Her kind eyes sparkled, and I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly before drawing back.

"Thank you," I whispered, and she nodded. The clock rang out the hour, and she started.

"You're going to be late," she scolded gently, ushering me out of the room.

Everyone was waiting for me, Tenzin already dressed in his finest robes, blue arrows painted on his skin to honor the past traditions of the Air benders. Meelo and Ikki were tugging on his robes, asking why they couldn't go.

As soon as Meelo caught sight of me, he screeched, hiding behind his father's billowing robes. Ikki and Jinora gasped, gushing with compliments. Pema merely smiled and shifted her new baby girl to her hip to reach out and squeeze my hand in her own.

"You look lovely Korra," Tenzin rumbled and I blushed at the compliment. I murmured a small thank you, and made our way to the waiting ferry. The journey to the ball was made in silence, and my stomach had somehow relocated itself to somewhere on the floor in-between my silk slippers. This was my first formal event I had attended in Republic City as the Avatar.

Finally, the satomobile stopped outside a brightly lit building, light and laughter pouring out of its open doors. Tenzin got out first and offered to help me down, but I simply shook my head and told him I'd meet him there in a minute.

I breathed in the air blowing off of the bay, taking comfort in its familiar, calming scent. I squared my shoulders, fixed my expression into somewhat serene and glided inside. I was at the top of a sweeping staircase, casting my gaze over the now silent ballroom. I ignored the others wide awestruck eyes, only searching for one. As I glided down the staircase, I paid no heed to his curvy dark haired date, only to the spark in his eyes that threatened to turn into the fire I knew so well. I had felt their heat many times, both in and out of practice, but never so intensely. I allowed myself a small smile as the murmuring resumed, and I slipped through the crowd, never once feeling the coldness of the frost on my skin, only the warmth that meant he was still watching me. Maybe this party wouldn't be terrible after all.

**Okay guys, if I get ten reviews on this chapter, I'll post the second one. And as always: reviews are loved, the people who write them even more so. :D**

**SNOGIRL.**


	2. Facade

**Fire and Ice**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own this so go bug someone else about not having Korra and Mako together already. :P**

As soon as I got to the shadowy edges of the room, I glanced around, making sure that no one could see me before I slipped off my satin heels and dashed into the nearest bathroom. I gripped the cool marble counter, finally feeling the overwhelming heat fade.

I glanced at myself in the mirror, seeing my once cool, calm exterior morph into my worst nightmare: my cheeks were flushed, a bright angry red beneath the web of delicate and fast melting frost. I breathed deeply through my nose, feeling the icy air fill my lungs before I exhaled, opening my eyes to see it fog out in front of me, the rest of the room coated in a thin layer of ice. My skin crackled as I rolled my shoulders, shaking my hair back before sliding back into the party, smiling as if nothing had happened.

I grabbed a glass of champagne off a passing waiter's tray, sipping it slowly to avoid coughing on the bubbles. A whiff of jasmine and smoke wafted on displaced air as a couple swept past me. I didn't need to look at their faces to know that it was Mako and Asami. Just his mere presence threatened to wreck my costume, water starting to trickle down the side of my face. I closed my eyes, fighting the fire that threatened to wreak havoc. It slowed, rolling down my cheek before freezing to my skin, looking like a tear.

A tap on my shoulder broke my concentration, and the heat flared for a moment before dying down again. It simmered quietly as I turned to face Tarrlock, also in traditional Northern Water tribe garb. His hair was a stark white, back in its usual style. His clothing was of deep blue silk, and flashed like the tide on a restless night.

"My lady," he bowed deeply at the waist before straightening. I acknowledged him with a tilt of my head, turning back to my half empty flute of champagne. He persisted, not understanding that I wanted to be left alone or simply not caring. "I would be so honored if I could have this dance…" he trailed off, motioning to the now almost barren ballroom.

I sighed, offering him a small quirk of the lips and a timid nod. He guided me forward, a hand on the small of my back. The heat raised again, my eyebrows with it. Tarrlock stopped in the middle of the large circle people that had gathered to watch us. He bowed once more, and I curtsied daintily. He grasped my hand firmly in one of his, the other on my back. I rested my own on his shoulder, barely grazing the slippery fabric beneath my palm.

We glided gracefully around the floor, as if it were ice instead of stone. He bent his head close to mine, and I barely resisted the urge to jerk back as I smelled the sour smell of raw alcohol on his breath. "You seem to be the belle of the ball tonight my Lady," he whispered, his hand slipping farther down my back with each word. He twirled me, my skirts flying out around me, portraying my inner panic as they spun out of control, a whirlpool, and I was being sucked under deeper and deeper.

He dipped me suddenly, my hair brushing the dusty floor. When he jerked me back up, I was in his arms, far too close for comfort. My eyes widened, and I gulped. His ragged lips brushed my ear as he whispered, "May I be so bold as to ask your name? Surely whatever it is stands up to the beauty in front of me."

I immediately froze, any surface within a ten foot radius crackled with ice and the air turned deathly cold. Men and women gasped, shuddering in their finery. My hand crushed Tarrlock's, his pale eyes widening in fear. "No," I murmured so that only he could hear. "You may not."

Feverishly warm hands tugged me gently from his grasp, smoke and musk filling my senses. Distantly, I heard a low voice asking if they could interrupt, and Tarrlock nodded stiffly before stalking into the crowd. A firm chest pressed against my back, and I turned, burying my head into their shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Their voice was smooth as honey, their eyes just as soft and warm. They held me against them gently, carefully, as though I would break with one wrong move.

"Yes," I muttered, looking everywhere but his eyes. I knew the second I looked at him, this game that I so desperately wanted to win, would be over.

"My Lady, you seem familiar to me," Mako said the words so softly I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear them.

"How so?" I said coolly, still gazing at the murmuring crowd with feigned interest. A raven haired head flickered here and there, and I knew that our time was limited. We moved to music all our own, so caught up in our little world that everything else just seemed to simply cease to exist.

He laughed quietly, and the sound nearly made me lose my tight leash of control. "You somehow seem to strike both passion and fear into the hearts of all who are here tonight my Lady. They say that only the best of leaders can do this, and I have never seen one as beautiful." I was silent for a moment, basking in his compliment before replying.

"Well my Lord, you are only one of many that have said that tonight, but I think I have never taken it so truly to heart." I blushed as the words slipped out of my mouth, and I immediately cooled my hands. I may have over done it because a paper thin layer of ice appeared on his strong shoulders.

"You shouldn't do that," He whispered, forehead touching mine, and lips so close, dangerously close. I closed my eyes, the temptation to kiss him almost too much. "You shouldn't hide your emotions by such an indifferent mask. Is your heart truly made of ice my Lady? Can no one melt it?" His words were sorrowful, desperation creeping into his tone, until it was almost as if he were pleading with me, begging me to tell him to save me.

I pulled away as I saw green eyes flash to the pair of us and narrow before the clack of angry stomps made their way toward us. "I'm not the only one who's hiding." I whispered seriously before backing away from him slowly, feeling the heat pulsing beneath the surface of my skin, quick and hot.

The crowd parted before closing the gap they had made as soon as I had stepped off of the ballroom floor. I faded into the shadows again, hearing Asami's yelling bounce off of the high ceilinged room, and echo back to me, the heat and noise making it hard to think and even harder to stop the tears. Asami stormed through the crowd, dragging Mako behind her. He looked angry and confused, but willing enough to go along.

How could I have been so stupid? He only wanted me because he had no idea who I was. It was too late to try and salvage what little chance we had. I sank to the floor, my back pressed against the unrelenting stone, pressing shaky hands hard into my thighs.

Now it wasn't the heat of his gaze that threatened to ruin my façade, rather the hurt and anger of him choosing her. I froze my tears, and sniffled once more before standing and straightening my kimono.

I sighed, leaning up against one of the pillars. I was only here because Tenzin asked and Katara refused to go. In Tenzin's words I was: "Doing my civic duty as the Avatar." I sniffled again, checking the clock and getting ready to leave when an arm wrapped around my waist and a husky voice whispered in my ear: "Going so soon?"

**Awww, poor Korra, I'm so mean to her. But things will get better, I promise if… I get ten more reviews for this chapter. Mwah ha ha ha! I'm going to make you wait for the grand finale!**

**SNOGIRL**


	3. Reveal

**Fire and Ice**

**AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank all of you for your glowing reviews to all of my stories, and I really hope that you enjoyed them. You have no idea how much- Yeah, okay fine I'll get on with the story, but first, the unfortunate disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned, never will.**

_Previously in Fire and Ice: _

_I sniffled again, checking the clock and getting ready to leave when an arm wrapped around my waist and a husky voice whispered in my ear: "Going so soon?"_

I stiffened at the contact, and he paused, sensing something was wrong. He moved his hands to my shoulders, rubbing soothing circles into my tense muscles. "My Lady," His breath brushed my hair, stray strands tickling my cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I whispered, hunching over on myself. "And everything."

Mako stayed silent, his chin resting on my head, but I somehow knew he was listening.

"Everyone expects so much from me because of my past and when I finally seemed to find my place here in the city, you sent me tipping out of balance once again." I cried softly, and he froze in shock.

He turned me gently to face him, and I could tell by the set of his jaw that he was horrified at the thought of hurting me, or at least who I appeared to be. The thought struck out at my already tender and bruised heart. "My Lady," He whispered reverently, brushing back the curls that hid my face from his view. "I would never upset you on purpose. Tell me, what I did so that I may right my wrong."

I chuckled bitterly, and slowly shook my head, voice trembling. "You cannot. You have already chosen someone else. Our chance has passed. It is too late."

He grabbed my cold hands in his own, kissing them as he held onto them desperately, willing me to look at him. "No," he begged, "It is never too late. Please, my Lady I-"

I tugged myself free and backed up slowly, heart breaking with every step. "If you truly wish to help me, you must promise me something." I whispered brokenly, knowing that he would comply if only I was happy.

"Anything," he said eagerly, his eyes alight with new hope. Just as I knew they would.

"Do not follow me. It will only cause me more pain." My voice cracked, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He began to protest, but I held a hand, and immediately he was silent. "Please, that is what I wish."

I made my way out of the ball slowly, hugging the shadows so no one could see the tears. A squeak slipped out of my mouth, and I clapped a hand over it, muffling my cries until I was safely outside. I stumbled to the railing that kept me from falling into the bay, collapsing against it weakly, my shoulders shaking. Laughter still floated from the party, oblivious to my pain. I had to get away from here. From everyone, and there was only one place where I could achieve that.

A boat rocked gently with the waves, clunking as it hit one of the support beams of the dock. I blinked, and slowly climbed over the railing, dropping into the boat, my skirts pooling out around me. I raised my arms shakily, bending the water to send me speeding towards Avatar Aang's Memorial Island.

As I reached the small dock leading up to the island I slowed, deftly tying a knot with trembling fingers. I climbed onto the building's roof, being careful not to rip the kimono's delicate fabric.

I sank to my knees in front of the statue, looking up at Aang's calm and determined face. I finally let my disguise melt, the droplets of water smearing the kohl around my eyes and dripping onto my voluminous skirts. I brought my knees up to my chest, hugging them tightly as I buried my head in my arms, head pounding.

Asami was probably ignorant of anything that had happened between me and Mako tonight, and most likely always would be. He would have never treated me like that if he had known it was really me behind that pretty face.

His words echoed back to me: You shouldn't hide your emotions behind such an indifferent mask. Is your heart truly made of ice? Can no one melt it?

I laughed at the cruel irony of it all as more tears slipped down my cool cheeks. Those were the words I had longed to scream at him so many times, to show him that I would be there for him if he only gave me a chance.

I sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, staring out at the city's smoky horizon line. I tried my best not to think of what Asami and Mako could be doing at the moment, but somehow everything led back to-

A hand slipped over my mouth, the other securing my arms behind my back, leaving me effectively immobilized. I whipped my head around, seeing his gold eyes flashing. His long coat flapped in the wind, the silk snapping as each gust blew it out behind him. It was scarlet red with elaborate gold embroidery of flames. It was obviously custom made. No second hand shop could have altered it in such a way that it fit him like a glove, bringing attention to his well toned physique.

I thrashed against his grip, my cries muffled against his calloused palm. He leaned close, his mouth right next to my ear. I went still as it brushed the curve of it and he whispered soothing words. "My lady, please listen to me," he said softly, holding me flush against his body. "We have a chance, if only you would give me one. If you cannot bear to give me one, I only wish to know one thing: Who are you?" His voice was pleading, hands now loosening their hold of my wrists and mouth.

I turned to him very slowly, keeping my gaze down at our feet. Somehow I had lost one of my slippers, either at the ball or the journey here I didn't know. He tilted my chin up with his long fingers, their rough tips ghosting over my skin. I closed my eyes, turning my head slightly away. "My Lady," He breathed, dropping his forehead to mine. "Please."

I sighed and steeled my nerves before I opened my eyes. His angular face was made even sharper by the shadows cast from the monument's lights, and his eyes shone like burnished gold. He gasped as he finally realized who I was. I took the chance to slip away, knowing that now he knew there was no chance for us, that there never had been.

My cheeks burned in embarrassment. I had hoped right along with him that maybe things could've been different. I shook my head and started to back away again, turning away so that he couldn't see my tears. How could I have been so stupid?

A bruising force caught my wrist and jerked me back against his solid chest. I put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself, and looked up at him in shock, about to ask what he was doing. I never got the chance because his mouth captured mine in a kiss that seared my soul, white hot heat spearing through my very core.

I twined my fingers through his coarse coal black hair, drawing myself tighter against him, and he moved his hands from my wrists to my face, gentling the kiss. That wouldn't do at all. I traced his upper lip with my tongue and he growled, the sound coming from deep within his chest and it made me tremble with excitement. He opened his mouth to mine, and the taste of sweet smokey honey and something else I could only describe as Mako danced across my tongue. My mind whirled giddily, and the only things I could focus on were his kisses and the feverish heat of his body pressed against mine.

Our kisses were slippery and wet, each fighting to remain in control. I finally relented, melting against his chest as he explored every hidden corner of my mouth, leaving nothing untouched. We slowed, drawing away with bruised lips, bright eyes and panting breaths.

The clock below us struck midnight, making us jump. A grin pulled at his lips and I quirked an eyebrow at him. He rested his forehead against mine. "Happy New Year, Korra."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and I pulled away gently, much to his displeasure. "But, I t-thought-"

He took my hands in his, bringing me close once more. I looked down, more confused than I'd like to admit. He tipped my chin up, concern showing in his eyes. "Korra," he said slowly, like he was explaining something to a child. "A new year is a time for a new beginning. Don't you think we should finally start ours?"

"But what about-" I couldn't seem to get a full sentence out yet.

"Asami?" He finished for me, and I nodded. He laughed quietly. "We were looking for Bolin. He was late, as usual. She saw us dancing and dragged me off the floor to yell at me. When I saw you leave, I tried to follow you as quickly as I could." I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips. "She wasn't quite finished though. She asked me that it was now or never, I had to choose. Her or you. I chose you. She just laughed and said I was too late." His smile faded for a moment, and he drew me closer into his arms, resting his head on top of my head. "And I almost was."

I drew away, taking in his panicked expression. I touched his face before slipping out of his arms and holding my hand out in front of me. "Hi, I'm Korra."

A smile that pulled at my heart strings graced his face as he took my hand in his to shake. "I'm Mako." He jerked me toward him again, bringing me flush against his chest before tipping my face up and kissing me sweetly.

"It's nice to finally meet you." I said breathily before he pressed his smirking mouth to mine.

**AN: Hey guys, what do you think? If you find any mistakes or you think I could make it better, just let me know because I started this last night, but I finished it this morning. So- REVIEW!**

**SNOGIRL.**

**P.S. Oh, and if I get fifteen reviews, I'll make a sequel/prequel for this one or another one of my stories. :D**

**P.S.S. I know, there's not a lot of major changes in here except for the part with Asami, but I'm feeling particularly hateful of her today, so I just had to change it. Plus, it goes better for the prequel/present/sequel thing that I'm doing for Fire and Ice so just deal with it.**


	4. Sequel or Prequel?

**Hey guys! And sorry, I know that you were expecting another chapter or something, but this is just an author's note. I'm happy to say though that it's not just **_**any**_** author's note though. This is to thank everyone for the fabulous reviews. My family is lucky I check them at night so they don't have to see my horrible dancing. :D**

**Now that that's said and done, it's time for the good stuff. I'm posting this for another reason. A lot of you want me to do a sequel and I've put some thought into it and… *drum roll* I'm doing one! **

**I think I'm going to call it Resolution. You know, like on New Year's you usually make a goal for something that you want to try to accomplish by that year's end? It might be kind of a prequel to Fire and Ice, and I'm thinking about doing Mako's perspective even though I adore writing Korra's. **

**So guys, tell me what you think: Sequel or prequel? I might just do it through his eyes and then a teensy epilogue at the end if I'm feeling generous. Let me know!**

**SNOGIRL.**

**P.S. oreocreampi, thanks for posting it on tumblr. Make sure that you tell all of the people who read it there that I thank them for their support. **


End file.
